


Just You and I (Know True Love Ways)

by Magic and Megazords (mangafoxy)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/Magic%20and%20Megazords
Summary: She was supposed to be the strong one and yet here she was putting her heart on the line via song.





	Just You and I (Know True Love Ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> The title is from True Love Ways by Buddy Holly

“Ok, who is it?” Maddie asked as she settled at the table with her Captain Crunch.

Vida looked at her sister over the screen of her laptop and attempted to be as guileless as possible. “Who is what?” She asked.

“The person that’s got you making a playlist of love songs at 3 in the morning? Maddie retorted just as innocently.

Vida closed her eyes with a sigh and gave up the ruse. “How did you know?” She asked.  
“I follow you on spotify and you forgot to mark the playlist as private,” Maddie laughed as she took another spoonful.

Even though it wasn’t her intention the look of alarm that moved across her sister’s face was pure comedy.

What she wouldn’t do however is laugh in Vida’s face. Her sister struggled expressing softer emotions, so far be it for her to dissuade her from any attempt she should make.

“So who’s the lucky person?” Maddie asked, absently stirring the milk in her bowl.

Vida looked back at her computer and began working again. Taking so long Maddie thought that she’d chose to ignore her rather than divulge.

“Look, it’s nothing ok? Leelee wanted to listen to something other than what we play at the store. So I told her I’d slap something together and if that something makes her reconsider her life choices, then hey,” Vida said still casually looking at her screen.

For all her nonchalance Maddie knew that if music was involved, she was serious. V didn’t get smitten often but when she did she always got who she wanted, and if she was making playlists then honestly Leelee didn’t stand a chance. “Why now? Isn’t she with Phineas?”

V went quiet again, but by the way the muscle in her jaw was jumping Maddie could tell she was working up to something.

“Do you remember when Necrolai vamped me out?”

“How can I forget we almost lost you.”

“Well, while I was on the dark side Leelee was really cool and showed me around. We also may have almost had a thing,” Vida said, trailing off uncomfortably at the end.

“What?! You never said anything!”

“Yeah well, at first I wasn’t sure it wasn’t just Necrolai messing with my head. Then were all too busy fighting The Forces of Darkness for me to dwell on it.”

With a shrug Vida shut her computer and stood up from the table.

“You repeat any of this and you’re dead to me,” She called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I know,” Maddie called back.

And she did. Her sister, for all her abrasiveness, had such a caring heart. It was why she protected it as fiercely as she did.

oOo

When Leelee opened the door Vida felt like heart imploded. However, instead of a V shaped blackhole on the Primavare doorstep, it was just her. Scared and armed with only her phones, one of which doubled as a wand, and her attitude.

“Hey V, you lucked out today,” Leelee said opening the door wide and turning back into the house. “Mom and Toby are out record hunting. And Phineas is looking for a mushroom that's supposed to help with warts.”

“Darn. The woman who turned me into a vampire, my boss, and the troblin aren’t here. Maybe I should come back later,” Vida said as she came in and closed the door.

“When are you going to get over that? It’s been ages and it wasn’t personal. Just another failed tactic to weaken The Rangers,” Leelee said from the couch as she lazily flipped through channels.

Vida rolled her eyes and dropped onto the couch next to her. “How about never? I know she’s your mom but there are somethings you can’t just forgive.”

Leelee glanced away from the tv for a moment to look at Vida. “I suppose that’s true,” She said quietly.

Even though she was looking back at the screen V could tell she wasn’t paying attention anymore.

Fuck, she wasn’t trying to stir up old shit and distract from why she was here.

“Hey, I have the playlist I promised all queued up but if you listen to it there are a few rules I need you to follow.”

“No! No, Vida your music rules are so arbitrary. It doesn’t matter if I listen to the Ramones in my uggs or my converse. They’re all dead anyway!” Leelee groaned in aggravation.

“Tommy Ramone is still alive and in the spirit of the music they all are,” Vida growled back.

Shaking her head she continued, “There isn’t even any Ramones on here anyway. Plus the rules are super simple this time. Just don’t say anything until the last song is over and then say the first thing that comes to mind, ok?”

Leelee rolled her eyes but replied, “Fine.”

Vida pulled her headphone from around her neck and and fitted them over Leelee’s ears.

“Why can’t we just listen to it together?”

“Sometime the right songs, in the right order, creates a vibe that is super specific. It’s better streaming directly into your ears,” Vida said fiddling with her phone.

Leelee jerked in surprise when the music started, but settled once the song got started. As she listened Vida felt her shoulders get tense. Even though she knew that the first few songs were just catchy pop songs.

Other than that one reaction Leelee had a maddening blank stare.

Vida knew there were about 30 minutes worth of songs for her to get through but, after three songs the lack of anything was killing her.

Digging a pen out of her bag V wrote ‘I’ll be back’ on her hand and flashed it to Leelee. After she acknowledged the note V wasted no time walking right back out the front door to the park across the way. Living in Angel Grove maybe boring but if you knew where to look you could always find an empty park.

Sitting on a swing for tewnty minutes easily beat out watching Leelee Primvare stare into space while listening to songs that were way too personal.

It took about eight minutes for her to get dizzy from swinging and another five for her to stop. Plus another three to make it to a nearby bench. All of which merely served as a distraction to what was actually bothering her.

What if Leelee didn’t get the meaning of the songs.

What if she wanted to stay with Phineas.

What if a human and a vampire couldn’t really make it work.

What if her being a vampire was the only reason she was interested before.

What if she didn’t want her anymore.

Vida’s head spun, both from nausea and excess emotion. This made no sense! She was supposed to be the strong one and Maddie was the sappy romantic. Yet here she was putting her heart on the line via song.

“This is so stupid,” She groaned.

“I thought it was pretty sweet,” replied a voice. “If not a little drawn out.”

Opening her eyes Vida saw Leelee standing near her head at the end of the bench.

“So that was your first thought then?” Vida asked as she began struggling to sit up.

“No, that wasn’t my first though,” Leelee said reluctantly.

Perhaps it was the nausea but for a moment Vida could have sworn she looked almost bashful. A blush riding high on her cheeks and just low enough to reach the collar of her shirt.

“So what was it, then?”

“That I love you, too”

And just like that Vida felt her tension leave her. For the first time since she became human again the fear and anxiety wedged under her breast bone dissipated.

“Well technically I haven’t said it yet,” Vida said looking away from her.

“True, but you made me listen to a song called True Love Ways. So you didn’t really have to,” Leelee said sitting close to Vida on the bench, steadily and subtly leaning forward.

“I guess not,” Vida said quietly before leaning in to meet her.


End file.
